


Sweet as a Stardrop

by NobleNeon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Growth, Character Study, F/F, Lesbian Character, Most bachelors/bachelorettes will be mentioned, lesbian vampire from 19th century ireland, vampire farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleNeon/pseuds/NobleNeon
Summary: Haley finds the new farmer, Moselle, to be an absolute bitch, but also.... weirdly intriguing?Moselle is used to everyone falling for her vampire charms, but when Haley responds a bit differently Moselle becomes quite fascinated. As Moselle attempts to make Haley fall for her, she begins to discover the person who Haley is underneath her bubblegum bitch exterior and falls in love with Haley along the way.While at first this back and forth is a game for the bored immortal Moselle, something about Haley inspires Moselle to love outside of herself and to love the world around her.





	Sweet as a Stardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this isn't beta-d so read at your own risk. This first chapter is kind of a warm-up, but I have big plans for Moselle and Haley. I know it's cheesy but what are you gonna do?

When Haley first saw the new farmer she thought that she had traveled back in time. The farmer, whose name was Moselle from what Emily had told her, wore a vintage 19th century evening gown in black with accents of deep crimson. The dress was a thing of wonder, and Haley attempted to appear uninterested as she gawked at it.

 

After Haley had taken in the dress with her eyes, she focused on the being inside it. Moselle had a delicate, oval face framed with the longest hair Haley had ever seen on a real person, most of it pulled back into a thick, simple braid down her back. Though the farmer walked with fragile elegance, Haley could feel a raw sense of strength beneath her ornate composure. There was an ungodly aura to Moselle that made Haley’s blood chill and a shiver run down her spine. Not only was she unnerved, but she was excited and intrigued.

 

Moselle had been talking to Lewis with a gentle Irish lilt to her voice. Rhythmic and entrancing was her voice, and thus Haley had unconsciously stepped closer to the conversation.

 

Lewis noticed Haley and turned, opening up the conversation to her. “Ah, here’s another one of our town’s residents. She’s definitely a little closer to your age than I. Go ahead and introduce yourself, Haley.” The mayor chuckled.

 

Haley rolled her eyes and replied. “Oh...You're that new farmer girl, or whatever. Aren't you?”

 

Moselle narrowed her eyes fractionally and smiled with amusement, “Why yes, I suppose I am ‘that new farmer girl’. It is a pleasure to meet you, Haley, my name is Moselle.”

 

“Wow,” Haley thought, “formal much?” She was already annoyed. With an expensive gown like that on a farmer of all people and self-entitled personality, Moselle was a capital ‘b’ Bitch. Haley decided to retaliate. “Hmm... if it weren’t for those horrendous clothes you might actually be cute.” It was a lie, the dress was gorgeous, but she needed to make her status known.

 

“Oh?” Moselle’s eyes widened with fake surprise. “Well, if it weren’t for your dirty mouth  _ you _ might actually be cute.” 

 

Haley gasped and looked to mayor Lewis for help. He was looking at his shoes pretending not to notice. “Bastard.” she thought.

 

Moselle opened her perfectly rosy lips to speak again when Haley decided she had enough and stormed off. “Interesting,” she thought. It seems her unnatural charm had worked to some extent. She could tell Haley was more interested than she let on, the roaming eyes were incredibly obvious, but the temper... Moselle felt that there was more to Haley than even Haley herself knew of.

 

“Ah, I apologize. She doesn’t like the small town very much.” Mayor Lewis’ voice brought Moselle back to focus. 

 

“It is all well, I believe that perhaps we may get along better at a later doubt, in fact, I promise it.” 

 

Mayor Lewis made an unsure face and replied, “You’re sure welcome to try. I haven’t had much luck. Anyways, about Pierre’s.”

 

As the conversation turned back to the logistics of her new country life, Moselle couldn’t help but think about the blush on Haley’s face. Oh, how pretty she would look under her. Blonde hair splayed around her head like a halo, bliss emanating from her very soul. 

 

Moselle smiled wide, exposing a flash of her fangs between pink lips. Oh, how the country life filled her with love for a challenging victim. This was going to be quite pleasurable indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue then please let me know with that kudos button! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
